Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate low-complexity two-dimensional (2D) separable transform design with transpose buffer management for video coding.
Description of the Related Art
The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T WP3/16 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11 is currently developing the next-generation video coding standard referred to as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC). Similar to previous video coding standards such as H.264/AVC, HEVC is based on a hybrid coding scheme using block-based prediction and transform coding. First, the input signal is split into rectangular blocks that are predicted from the previously decoded data by either motion compensated (inter) prediction or intra prediction. The resulting prediction error is coded by applying block transforms based on an integer approximation of the discrete cosine transform, which is followed by quantization and coding of the transform coefficients.
Similar to prior video standards, HEVC specifies the use of adaptive transform sizes. However, HEVC as currently defined also allows the use of much larger transforms, e.g., 16×16 and 32×32, than in prior video coding standards. Video resolutions continue to increase, which will likely lead to even larger transforms in future versions of HEVC and its successors. Large transform sizes increase the complexity of hardware and software implementations.